To Love and to Loathe
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: -"After all, your feelings are so strong for me that they should be described using strong words. No matter what the feeling."- Chad objects to Sonny's description of her feelings for him. All dialogue. Please R&R!


A/N: So...this one-shot (the latest in a long line from me) was another random one. I'm pretty happy right now, because with my last two one-shots, I crossed the 100,000 words archived landmark! I'm very proud of myself :D For basically no reason. I think this might be my 20th one-shot, too. Anyways - this one-shot is more experimentation. In this one, it's just dialogue. I know it sounds boring, but please read it anyways. And let me know your thoughts when you're done. Thanks! This is for everyone who told me they liked my one-shots and more. Here you go! :)

**To Love and to Loathe**

"Sonny."

"Chad. What are _you _doing here? This is _my_ show's territory. Get out."

"Ooh, possessive. Just kidding. What do you _think_ I'm doing here? I came to check on my favorite Random, of course! Not to mention Condor Studios' newest Blossom Scout."

"Don't even try that flattery. It's not going to work."

"Why so cloudy, Sunny?"

"Ha, ha. You're so funny, aren't you? Not."

"Aw, come on, sunshine. You can't _still_ be mad at me. I was only acting! It's my profession, I couldn't help it!"

"First of all, it was only yesterday, so I _can_ still be mad at you. And secondly, you weren't acting - you were choking!"

"Acting."

"No, I'm not starting this again! Just leave, Chad."

"Why should I?"

"Because I want you to leave!"

"You want me to leave?"

"Yes!"

"Could that mean that I can't stay here?"

"_Yes!"_

"Well, now I _have_ to stay here."

"You're impossible."

"Impossible to resist? I know, I know."

"No. Impossible. Sometimes I think I hate you."

"Really, Sonny? _Really_?"

"You just made right now into one of those times."

"Aw, Sonny, I'm hurt."

"Don't even go there."

"You _really_ hate me?"

"Right now? Yes."

"But – but - "

"Chad."

"Fine. But if you're going to '_hate_' me, you might as well use a better word."

"Excuse me?"

"Hate is such a – such a _juvenile_ word to use. So first grade."

"First grade? Are you saying that I sound like a first grader?"

"Hey, you said it, not me."

"Fine. I _detest _you. I _loathe_ you."

"Much better."

"How is that _better_? Those describe my hatred in stronger terms, meaning that I hate you even _more_ than simply just hate! And you think that's better?"

"Well, yeah. After all, your feelings are so strong for me that they should be described using strong words. No matter what the feeling."

"Feelings?"

"Mhm."

"_My _feelings for _you_?"

"I do believe that's what I just said."

"_I_ do believe you're _wrong_! I have _no_ feelings for you."

"But you just said you hate me. Hatred is a feeling."

"I stand by what I said before. You're impossible."

"But you have feelings for me. Feelings so strong that they have to be expressed beyond a first grade level of vocabulary."

"If you say so, Chad."

"I _do_ say so. Haven't you been listening?"

"Mhm. I've been listening. Unfortunately."

"You don't just hate me. You _loathe_ me. You don't just like me. You _adore_ me. You don't just love me. You _love_ me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me."

"I? Love you?"

"Yup."

"First of all, no. Second of all, what the heck? And third of all, there is no difference between loving you and loving you."

"First of all, yes. Second of all, stop denying it. Denial doesn't suit you. And third of all, you admitted that you love me. So there."

"No, I didn't! I simply don't see the difference between love and love."

"No, it's not between love and love. It's between _just_ love and love. There is no '_just_ love.' _Just_ would imply that it's hardly anything. Which it isn't, obviously. It's much more. Or _just_ would imply that it _just_ happened. Which it didn't, at least not for you and me. Or _just_ would imply that it's fair. Which it also obviously is not. Evidently, since you love me. Is that really fair that I'm the one stuck with you loving me?"

"Shut up. Besides, I still don't love you. I loathe you, remember?"

"Did you know that to love and to loathe are pretty similar?"

"What?"

"You know. They're spelled almost the same, they're both extremely passionate – don't give me that look, sunshine – they're pronounced kinda the same, and a bunch more. They're pretty much the whole 'two sides of the same coin' thing."

"…I don't know exactly what to say to that."

"You could say that I'm right. I know I am, but it never hurts to have it reaffirmed."

"Reaffirmed? Really, Chad? _Really_?"

"Mhm. That's much higher than first grade right there. It's almost as strong as to love and to loathe."

"Can we not talk about that anymore?"

"Why? Feeling uncomfortable? Have I struck too close to home?"

"Chad."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Tell me you love me and maybe I will."

"Why would I do that? I'm not _that_ good of an actress."

"True. So I guess you'll just have to mean it."

"But I can't mean it. That's impossible."

"Impossible? Or impossible to admit?"

"Impossible. Definitely."

"Is it, Sonny? Is it _really_?"

"Shut _up_!"

"You know how you can make me."

"I won't."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep talking…"

"No!"

"Then say _mmmffffttt_!"

"Happy now?"

"…"

"Ha. I got you to shut up without even saying it."

"You just kissed me."

"Yes. I know."

"Then you _definitely_ love me!"

"Loathe you. Not love you."

"Nope. It's love. I'm sure of it."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"That sounds awkward after a kiss. Don't do that again."

"You plan to kiss me again, sunshine? I won't object."

"Just – stop. Will you go now?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good. I'll see you later, sunshine."

"Don't blow me kisses. It's awkward."

"Then I guess I'll have to give you a real one."

"No, that's _mmmfffttt_!"

"Mhm. That's what I thought. Love ya, sunshine."

"Love you too – oh, crap."

"Ha! Knew it."

"Whatever. Get out of here."

"Goodbye, my love."

"I loathe you."

"I know you do. Love you too."

He's impossible.

A/N: I just love fluff. Review? Thanks. :D


End file.
